Beth Operatino
Beth Operatino is a doctor and a member of The Twisted Cross. She is Leah Needlenam's "replacement" in the group after it rebanded after Leah set fire to the place and grabbed X-Ray with her. She attacks with a IV holder and her scapel pinky. Unlike the other three members of the Twisted Cross, she was brainwashed to follow their orders, although she was only brainwashed to stay focused on her mission to kill Leah and X-Ray. Personality Beth is a colder character than Leah and with even shakier morals. She does things that the Twisted Cross tell her to do and she does not mess around. She has gone as far as to cut off her pinkie to replace it with a scalpel, so she is prepared to either cut up or kill anyone who gets in her way. Leah and Beth share some personality traits though. Neither show regrets about their large body counts, and they will usurp power if possible. History The Twisted Cross Beth joined the Twisted Cross post X-Ray as Leah's "replacement". She has been given orders to find Leah, however she doesn't seem to have much luck. Although the group seems to accept her, they worry about her becoming similar to Leah and breaking from the group, so they preform brainwashing on her to keep her focused. It was later revealed that her hair is dyed and the original color is purple, just like Leah's. The Twisted Cross found her too old to train her the old way, however they feared her power that she potentially had to either be the savior of the organization or be the destroyer. Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Fantendo Sports Resort She appears as Leah's doppelganger and was sent over to the resort at The Twisted Cross' bidding. With the help of Leah, her brainwashing is removed but Beth then stabs Leah in the gut and heads out on her own, telling Leah that she'll never be like her, under the command of Unten and the others. Fantendo Now: Savior Beth was apparently recaptured by the Twisted Cross shortly after Sports Resort and was set to stop the fall of the Twisted Cross, but escaped, forcing the Twisted Cross to kidnap Leah. Towards the end of the episode, Beth is recaptured and is brainwashed again while the Twisted Cross goes under the leadership of Olivia Blade and needs a new fourth member. Relationships The Twisted Cross The Twisted Cross is practically family to her. She will do whatever the group asks her to do. Leah Needlenam She hates her guts and is on the look for her so that she can cut her head clean off and present it to Oliva in The Twisted Cross. During the moments where Leah manages to break her brainwashing, she still manages to hate Leah, likely out of envy. X-Ray Although programmed to hate her, when her brainwashing is broken she seems to like her; perhaps a little too much. Gallery BethOperatino.png|Beth's original design. BethNew.png|Beth in Fantendo Sports Resort. Beth Operatino Attorney.png|Beth in Leah Needlenam: Reluctant Attorney. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:The Twisted Cross Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Females Category:Fantendoverse Characters